gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Puck-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Puck Relationship is the relationship between Puck and Rachel. It is also known as Puckelberry '(Noah '''Puck/'erman and Rach/'''el Berry)' '''by fans. The name Puckleberry has been addressed on the show as their couple name. They often jump between being in a relationship and being friends. They are the stereotypical relationship between the good girl and the bad boy. To show more support for Puckleberry, join The Puckleberry Team. Overview Puck, a popular football star in the school, routinely throws slushies in geeky Rachel's face. One night, he has a dream about her and realizes that they are both "hot Jews" and should start dating now. He asks her out and the two begin a short lived relationship. The relationship ends, however, when Rachel breaks up with him when she realizes she still has feelings for Finn and Puck has feelings for Quinn. However, Rachel still harbors feelings for Puck later on in the show stating she is "turned on" by his badboy persona. Later, in Special Education, she makes out with Puck to level the playing field when she discovers the scandal between Finn and Santana. Puck also sticks up for Rachel when he can, like when Santana claims that no one likes Rachel and that she is only put up with for her voice. He states that he likes Rachel, though its unknown if it is meant as friends or more. Rachel is also the only one that Puck allows to call him by his real/first name, Noah, which he seems to like. Gallery Tumblr krwn9qsRyX1qze4z0o1 500.jpg Rachel-puck.jpeg Rachelpuck.jpg leamark.jpg Puck-Rachel-2x03-Grilled-Cheesus-rachel-and-puck-16083894-675-379.jpg 1x08-Mash-Up-rachel-and-puck.jpg puckracheldept.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972909-1580-888.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432638-1280-720.jpg 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg Bad-Reputation-1x17-HD-rachel-and-puck-11972937-1580-888.jpg hallwayscene.jpg makeout-puckleberry.jpg bathroomkiss.jpg ballad.jpg Puckleberry-1x18-Laryngitis-rachel-and-puck-12129480-1580-888.jpg laryngitispuck.jpg puckelberry.jpg tumblr_l6uqgicDzf1qzh65so1_500.png picspamkiss.png Puckleberry-Juice-rachel-and-puck-9303026-600-1131.jpg|Puckleberry Juice Puckleberry ♥.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258713-500-500.gif Slushie in the face.jpeg|Puckleberry getting slushied Rachel & Puck 1.pdf|Rachel & Puck! Puck-and-Rachel-glee-couples-11785747-1280-720.jpg|I just need you now - Puckleberry <3 Episodes For Mash-Up Puck began pursuing Rachel, and they were together for most of this episode when they broke up he seemed upset. They made out at Rachel's house. Puck sang "Sweet Caroline" in front of the Glee club to Rachel. She also washed his hair for him after he's been slushied. Puck also apologized to Rachel for slushing her in the past, and chose Glee Club (her) over football. Before they went out, while Will was singing 'Bust A Move', Puck was seen sitting really close next to Rachel. After Will pushed him away to sit in between them, Puck was amused but when Will left, Puck moved back to sitting right beside Rachel. Bad Reputation Rachel and Puck almost make-out, and she makes a music video for "Run Joey Run" with him. Puck also moved the "Glist" for Rachel. Puck also confided to Rachel about him wanting to be good, and Rachel did the same. The music video may have had three leading men, but it was obvious that Puck had the longest screentime between the three of them. Laryngitis They are paired together for the song "One" and Puck holds Rachel very close, which she seems to like. Also Puck is not to happy when Finn sings "Jesse's Girl" to Rachel. Funk Puck was visibly the angriest member of the Glee club when Rachel got egged by her ex-boyfriend Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline, gathering up the boys to go beat Jesse because of this. Puck also tried, in his own way, to make her feel better e.g. when Mr.Schue asked Rachel to use the word Funk in a sentence. In which she said, "This cheese smells funky. And puck replied, "That's 'cause its fromunda cheese." Special Education When Rachel is hurt by Finn's sexual past with Santana, Puck asks her what is wrong. He then comforts her, and Rachel notices that he has gotten 'buffer' when Rachel is holding his arm. Later, when Santana states that nobody actually likes her, Puck is the only one to come into the defense of Rachel, out of the whole glee club, saying "That's not true. I kinda like her." It is unknown if he meant it as friendship status or more. We find out that they have made out during the week Rachel was upset at Finn, though Puck was not able to go through with it behind Finn's back. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Rachel and Puck sing "Need You Now". During the duet, Puck is looking at Rachel the entire time. When Finn asked Puck why he sang a duet with Rachel, a flashback showed Rachel asking him to help her in the duet and he looked very eager to do it. Before the football game, Puck grabs Rachel's helmet, looks her in the eye, and asks her if she is ready. Silly Love Songs Rachel, at first, is shocked that Puck was singing to Lauren, but really got into the song he was singin;. ie. clapping, dancing along. At the end of the performance Rachel gave Puck a high five. Blame It on the Alcohol Puck calls Rachel, "My hot little Jewish-American princess", and helps to make her party more fun by giving her some advice. Original Song Puck never put his hand up to go against Rachel's idea of doing original songs and was the first one to get up to hug her when she won the MVP award and presented her heartfelt speech. Also, if you pay attention you see friendly eye contact between the two when Aural Intensity begins "Jesus is a Friend of Mine," most likely since they're both jewish. (I know this could be more puckleberry friendship but I thought it was worth noting). Born This Way Puck tells Rachel that she shouldn't get a nose job because it makes her seem less hot, and because her nose is a symbol of their Jewish heritage. His influences convince Rachel not to change how she looks. Episodes Against Mash-Up Rachel imagined Finn when they kissed. Bad Reputation Rachel uses Puck to boost her reputation as a bad girl. Her "Run Joey Run" video has Puck, Jesse, and Finn all in it as the male lead. She did this to make her reputation as a bad girl more visible to everyone and get higher on the Glist. Audition - Special Education Rachel is dating Finn. The Substitute Puck agrees with Holly when she says that Rachel sucks. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Puck's and Rachel's duet (Need You Now) was just to make Finn jealous. Silly Love Songs Puck tries to get Lauren and Rachel doesn't show much jealousy. Quotes Category:Relationships